A Declaration of Absolute Friendship
A Declaration of Absolute Friendship! (絶対友情宣言！; Zettai Yuujou Sengen!) is the 2nd track in It Will Be A Fine Day☀. It was released on September 26, 2018. |-|Romaji= kiseki wo okosou Majikaru shuutingu sutaa karafuru wandaarando Mo}}/ (Atarashii michi) Mi}}/ fumidasu toki ni wa Mo}}/ (kitto dare datte) Mi}}/ dokidoki ne Mi}}/ naite Mo}}/ (naite) Mi}}/ waratte Mo}}/ (waratte) Mi}}/ ashita mo zettai yuujou sengen! Hashire! Hashire! Korekara wa Watashitachi no jidai dakara Mahou kakeru × monogatari Koko kara ga sutaato Let's do it! Let's do it! Kakegae nai sora ni kakeru Majikaru shuutingu sutaa karafuru wandaarando Mo}}/ (Chotto shita koto de) Mi}}/ surechigau koto mo Mo}}/ (aru kedo sugu ni) Mi}}/ 'gomen ne' to Mi}}/ te to te Mo}}/ (te to te) Mi}}/ tsunaide Mo}}/ (tsunaide) Mi}}/ ashita mo zettai yuujou sengen! Hashire! Hashire! Korondemo tomatte nante irarenai kara yume o tashite + ikutsu demo yokubattatte ii Go My Way! Go My Way! Michi na kimichi Donna toki mo Hashire! Hashire! Korekara wa watashitachi no jidai dakara mahou kakeru × monogatari koko kara ga sutaato Let's do it! Let's do it! Kakegae nai sora ni kakeru Hajimatta mirai wo motto kirakira ni kagayakaseru kiseki wo okosou |-|Kanji= はじまった　未来をもっと キラキラに　輝かせる キセキをおこそう マジカル　シューティングスター カラフル　ワンダーランド セカイ中にあふれてる　大きな夢のかけらを 集めるんだ　キラリ光る　ピュア・パワー (新しい道)踏み出すときには (きっとだれだって)ドキドキね 泣いて(泣いて) 笑って(笑って) 明日も 絶対友情宣言！ 走れ！走れ！これからは 私たちの時代だから まほうカケル×物語 ここからがスタート Let's Do It！Let's Do It！大丈夫！ かけがえない　キズナしんじて 空にかける　虹色の 未来地図　描こう マジカル　シューティングスター カラフル　ワンダーランド 放課後のチャイム鳴った　一緒に歩いて帰ろう 夕焼け空　今日はどんな日だった？ (ちょっとしたことで)すれ違うことも (あるけどすぐに)「ごめんね」と 手と手(手と手) つないで(つないで) 明日も 絶対友情宣言！ 走れ！走れ！転んでも 止まってなんていられないから 夢をタシテ＋いくつでも 欲張ったっていい Go My Way！Go My Way！ついてきて！ 道なき道切り開くんだ どんなときも前を見て 自信持っていこう 走れ！走れ！これからは 私たちの時代だから まほうカケル(×)物語 ここからがスタート Let's Do It！Let's Do It！大丈夫！ かけがえないキズナしんじて 空にかける　虹色の 未来地図　描こう はじまった　未来をもっと キラキラに　輝かせる キセキをおこそう |-|English= Shine like glitter, More than the beginning of the future Let's awaken the miracle! Magical Shooting Star Colorful Wonderland It is overflowing all over this world, a huge fragment of a dream I will gather it, this dazzling bright pure power (There will be a new road) when you step forward (You surely are) excited Crying (Crying) Laughing (Laughing) Tomorrow too is a declaration of absolute friendship! Run! Run! From now on because it is our era Casting spells X story From here, we will start! Let's do it! Let's do it! It's alright! Believe in this irreplaceable bond On the sky, we shall draw a rainbow colored map Magical Shooting Star Colorful Wonderland Once the chime after school rang, We leave together There is a sunset, what kind of day was it today? (Just for a moment) We had passed one another (Although there was a quick) "sorry" but now we're hand in hand (hand in hand) We are connected (connected) Tomorrow too is a declaration of absolute friendship! Run! Run! Even if I fall! Because I cannot be stopped Create a dream + no matter how many times It's okay to be greedy Go my way! Go my way! Follow me! Cut through on this trackless path Always look forward at all times and go with confidence Run! Run! From now on because it is our era Casting spells X story From here, we will start! Let's do it! Let's do it! It's alright! Believe in this irreplaceable bond On the sky, we shall draw a rainbow colored map Shine like glitter, More than the beginning of the future Let's awaken the miracle! Category:Lyrics